


A Rough Night

by The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat



Category: Batman - Fandom, batcat - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Gratuitous Smut, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat
Summary: Selina is feeling frisky, wanting some bedroom roughhousing from Bruce. Thing is, she herself isn't exactly up for it.
Relationships: BatCat - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A Rough Night

It wasn't much use in arguing with Selina when she's like this. She's very dominant and bossy when it comes to the bedroom. However, Bruce was pretty insistent that getting kinky wasn't ideal for a swift recovery, as she still wore some small bruises on her shoulders and back, as well as a barely healed cut on her right upper arm. That wouldn't necessarily be a problem usually, her husband knew her body well, he knew where to massage and cuddle to soothe and pleasure her, but that wasn't what she demanded from her favorite plaything tonight, what she wanted tonight involved handcuffs, hair pulling, and waking up with welts. Cuddling and soothing was not on the menu tonight.  
They were standing in front of the large bed Selina had custom made for her perversions, kissing passionately. It's made of oak with a canopy. The roof was skeletonized for grabbing, intended for grabbing, as well as a pair of wrists to be handcuffed from, more bars installed on the headboard for the same purpose, as well as a secret drawer installed at the base for various naughty products for a couple with such a deep physical and emotional connection such as lubricants and gels for different locales of 'entry,' aloes for massages, wands, furry handcuffs, and of course, condoms.

"I need this, Bruce," she purred after letting go of his lips. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was wearing a long, pink satin robe, and under that, a black lingerie set with a garter and stocking. In contrast, Bruce was simply wearing a tank top and boxers.

"You could get hurt," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "You're still healing."

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, honest. I need you," she told him, continuing with that throaty purr he liked, kissing his neck and slipping her hands under his shirt, running her fingers across his chiseled abdomen. "I need you. I need your hands... squeezing me, pulling my hair...eating me," she purred, pushing him gently toward the bed.

Bruce flickered his gaze between her gorgeous breasts, her immensely kissable neck, those iridescent emerald eyes, and her long curly black hair. She watched him observe, immensely desiring his body, which seemed to have been cut from stone. A man creeping up to middle age who has destroyed his body for over a decade fighting crime has absolutely no business being as attractive as he is. "I want you, too," he growled, grabbing her left breast and tangling the fingers of his other hand in his hair, kissing her again. She moaned as he massaged her chest and head. The noises she made piqued his arousal. He parted their lips, looking into her eyes, then sighed.

"Okay... we'll do what you want- OOF!" Bruce said as he was pushed on to the bed.

Selina seductively walked to the side of the bed and crouched down and unlocked the hidden drawer using the fingerprint sensor, and produced the cuffs (along with a condom she hid in a stocking), holding them behind her back so Bruce couldn't see. Her intent was for him to get rough, and the sure-fire way to get the results she desired was anticipation. She always did know how to push his buttons.

"What do you have there, Cat?" he asked playfully.

"You'll see," she purred, still holding the cuffs behind her back with one hand.

She crawled onto the bed with her free hand and knees, stalking her prey like a lioness. The minx crawled to her man and stopped. He sat up and kissed her once more, this time slipping in the tongue. A pair of dainty hands grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, stopping the kiss to get it off, then she stood up.

"Put your hands over your head," she commanded, putting a nylon-covered foot on his chest and pushing him back down flat. Bruce let out a soft moan as she did what his mistress told. She showed him the cuffs, dangling them by the chain from her finger. He bit his lip and put his wrists together, watching her slowly bend over, wrap a cuff around his left wrist, then put the chain behind one of the bars on the headboard, then cuffing his other wrist. Standing upright, she started to sway her hips hypnotically, unlacing the robe slowly, revealing her undergarments, dropping the robe behind her, plopping onto Bruce's crotch.

"Beautiful..." Bruce whispered.

His wife kept slowly dancing above him, running her hands up and down her body. Her hands squeezed her breasts together, running her hands up her sides and behind her back and unhooking her brassiere, watching Bruce observe with yearning in his eyes and trembling lips. She bent forward slightly, letting gravity be her friend. The lingerie finally fell from her chest, falling onto Bruce's own chest, causing him to gasp. No matter how many times they've done this, the same shocked lust seems to emit from them when they see the other undress.

"Selina..." Bruce whispered, a sense of urgency creeping in.

A purr rattled from her throat in response. Still swaying her hips, she turned around and un-velcroed the garter from the stockings. Bruce licked his lips, knowing what was going to come next. Selina pulled the garter up slightly, slipped her thumbs under the panties, and pulled them down slowly, swaying her hips sensually. She bent over again, sliding the panties over the leggings, and stepping out of them, kicking them off the bed, then velcroing the garter again.

"...Please..." Bruce whispered again.

Hearing his gravelly voice gave her a sense of urgency as well. She felt goosebumps forming up and down her skin, and heat radiated from between her legs, but again, Selina was fixated on getting Bruce to lose control. Turning to face him again, she lifted a foot and gently touched it to his chest, running it down methodically to the pile of satin and moving it out of the way. The contact caused Bruce to tense his arms and his manhood to twitch. Feeling it against her big toe, Selina smiled devilishly, turning around, and methodically lowering herself onto him, straddling his abdomen. He could feel the heat against his skin, the goosebumps that littered Selina's own skin. Not being able to see what she was doing was driving him crazy.  
Selina bent forward and ran her hands up and down his thighs, feeling the soft trembling he tried to hide. She parted her lips and licked the inside of his right thigh, then his left, tracing kisses toward his boxers. Dainty thumbs slipped under the waistband, pulling down the underwear, freeing him. He growled again, trying desperately not to break the bar on the headboard as he writhed under her. Finally, mercifully, small fingers touched his penis, running from the tip to the base, then kissing the tip. Another loud growl emitted from Bruce.

"I think you're ready, Bat. Do you feel ready?" she purred, turning her head to him.

"Take off the damn cuffs," he growled lustfully.

That voice. It was time. Selina dismounted him, turned around, and straddled him again. A fierce intensity emitted from his eyes. He was definitely ready. She leaned over him, her breasts brushing his forehead, excitedly unhooking one of the cuffs, but before she could get to the other, he abruptly grabbed her by the neck in a blood choke, the other grabbed a fistful of her luxurious mane, all while he got his legs free of his underwear.

"You mentioned something about eating," he snarled.

"That's right, Bat, but what do you plan on eating?" she purred, biting her lip.

The hand Bruce had in her hair let go. He wrapped an arm around her narrow waist and knelt with her in his arms, eliciting a loud gasp from Selina. He then turned and slammed her on the bed, causing another gasp.

"You. All of you," he whispered in her ear, munching down on her neck. She moaned, rubbing her inner thighs against his sides feverishly. He didn't want to wait any longer, quickly pushing himself down to her hips, spreading her legs, and diving in, licking her clitoris and vaginal lips. Another loud gasp from Selina, then moaning as intense pleasure made her arch her back. Curvaceous legs crossed behind Bruce's head, holding him there to continue stimulating her special place. There was no need for her to stimulate Bruce, as the teasing and sounds she's made tonight has made him beyond ready, and quite ravenous. The licking and kissing stopped abruptly stopped, causing Selina to dig her nails into his scalp. In reply, he pried her legs apart and turned her over on her stomach, causing her to giggle. Large hands grabbed chunks of skin on her sides, then lifted and pulled, putting her on her knees. He spotted the condom hidden in the garter, grabbed it, tore off the foil, and rolled it over his penis. He then roughly squeezed Selina's large ass and giving one cheek a slap.

"RRRrrrOOOoowwlll," she rattled.

Bruce, with urgency, grabbed it and slipped it into her, another loud gasp and purr from his wife was earned. He went in and out, fast and hard, smashing his hips into her thighs. He started to moan himself; the rapid stimulation was profoundly pleasurable. Slowing down, he snatched Selina's arms and put her in a double hammerlock. She loved it, but twisting her arms started to aggravate bruises on her shoulder slightly. She ignored it as Bruce continued pleasuring her, listening to him moan and growl as he roughly loved her.  
After some time, Selina dug a manicured nail into her husband's muscular thigh. It stopped him dead in his tracks. She then turned around and grabbed fistfuls of his short, black hair and stuck her tongue in his mouth, then pushed him over. The Lioness got on top of him and quickly guided him back into her, then began furiously humping. Those strong hands grabbed her ass again, the manicured nails dug into his chest as she moaned loudly, leaving claw marks on Bruce's chiseled chest, his rough skin started to burn slightly. She leaned forward and munched on his shoulder, sucking on his skin. A muscular arm wrapped around her waist and a hand snatched her hair and pulled her head back, then wrapping a hand around her throat again. He held her in place as he took control again, smashing his hips into hers rapidly. A paw dug its nails into the arm that belonged to the hand around her neck, the other digging into his right peck, then grabbing a fistful of his hair again.  
The vicious pounding stopped, Bruce's ass and thighs were completely exhausted. The feline that mounted him growled like a displeased tigress, then wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing gently. She gave him another French kiss, licking his tongue feverishly. Breaking the kiss, Selina repositioned herself and started to bounce on top of him, her ass slapping against his hips. Large hands started to grab at her and squeeze, this time at her sides — Bruce had forgotten that there was a cut there that was still slightly swollen. It didn't hurt at first, but the squeezing got more intense, her ability to ignore it waned as it started to feel like she was getting branded.  
Selina stopped bouncing and yelled loudly. At first, Bruce thought he'd made her orgasm, but it became clear that it was intense pain when she smacked away his hand. She dismounted him and scrambled to the side of the bed, holding her side.

"I thought you said we could do this!" Bruce told her angrily, sitting up.

She looked at her hand to see if she was bleeding (luckily she wasn't) and sighed. "I lied."

Bruce rolled his eyes and scowled. He then skootched himself to the side of the bed and sat next to her, observing the area he aggravated. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to chew her out, but before he could say anything, there was a panicked sounding knock at the door.

"Mommy?! Mommy!!!" a six-year-old girl's voice yelled.

"Oh jeez," Selina hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Bruce sighed. "Hold on, Kitten, I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled back. She got up and quickly unhooked the garter and pulled off the stockings, then threw them on the other side of the bed. She then quickly went to the foot of the bed and grabbed the robe, bra, and panties, stepping into the underwear and pulling them up, then grabbing the bra, and applying it to her chest, hooking it behind her. The robe then came back on and was tied off. Selina rushed to the door and stopped to check if Bruce was decent: he had a blanket over him, scowling.  
Selina unlocked the door and opened it. Helena was standing there with a concerned expression. The cub was wearing a blue nightshirt, fluffy pink socks, and carrying a big tiger plushie. Her mother closed the door behind her and crouched down to Helena's eye level.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Selina asked her nicely.

"I went to get myself a cup of apple juice, but I heard you yell on my way back. Are you okay, Mommy?" she asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm okay, Kitten, I just have a big boo-boo, and it hurt when Daddy gave me a hug," she explained, scrambling to think of a convincing reason that was suitable to be said to a little girl. Helena only kept frowning.

"You have a boo-boo? How did you get a boo-boo, Mommy?" she asked.

She sighed, "A big metal cat was a bad kitty, so Mommy had to put her back in her crate," she explained with a mischievous smile. It wasn't a lie; another woman had taken up the mantle of Cyber Cat, so she had to deal with that. Lexcorp got involved with the project to stick it to Catwoman for calling him names and spitting in his eye. Mercy wasn't all that jazzed about that, grabbing her and slamming her on one shoulder and then twisting the other, hence the bruises. Bruce damn near had a stroke when she told him about it, not the fight, but what that asshole said to her.

"Come on, Selina, people like you don't have families. They don't love. They're cold and calculated. You expect me to believe you married that rich idiot for anything other than his money? It doesn't matter if you had a child, it's all a ruse that you yourself have tricked yourself into believing. You're no hero, even if Batman made you his partner. You'll always be a thief, and you'll always be alone because nobody understands you like the likes of I can."

Catwoman chuckled, "You're pathetic, Luthor. You're a sad little man who thinks he can manipulate people so they do as he pleases, preying on insecurities and opening up old wounds so you can play them like a cello. I'm not the woman you think I am. I'm not a stone-cold bitch who wants all the heroes gone so I can plunder until my heart is content. I only ever worked with you or The Joker or whoever and made you think what you wanted to because you men are so easy to manipulate. I made you see what you wanted, and you were so content with what you saw that you never bothered to look beneath the surface. I was never one of you, plain and simple. Admittedly, I was rather indecisive about my moral standing, but that's changed: I'm a hero now, and I'm damned proud of it. People deserve to know that even the people they once feared can be someone they can look to for hope. They deserve to know that people like me will one day look in the mirror and want that person to be better. They deserve to know that those people will stand up to the tyrants and the fascists such as yourself…" she monologued, stepping onto his desk and standing over him "They deserve to know that people like me will stand up to bullies like you and do this: HAK TOO!" she exclaimed, hocking a loogie in his eye. That was two weeks ago, now she has to deal with the residual consequences and the domino effect it had, it culminating in her young daughter getting scared when she heard her mother screaming in pain... but she's okay. Everything's okay, and Selina wanted to make sure her sweet little kitten knew that.

"Did Catwoman kick her butt?" she asked with a smile.

Her mother chuckled, "Yes, she did, but she did walk away with a boo-boo," she said, rubbing her side. That cut happened to be from Cyber Cat getting a lucky swipe on her as Catwoman roundhouse kicked her in the helmet.

Helena's smile faded a little, cocking her head slightly. "You sure you're okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, Kitten. Come on," she reassured, standing up and holding out her hand, "I'll walk you to your room."

The cub excitedly grabbed the Momma cat's paw. Selina started to walk with her toward her room down the hall.

"What are you doing up anyway, sweetie?" Selina asked.

The daughter sighed, "I had a bad dream."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kitten," she said, looking down at Helena with a concerned expression, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Helena squeezed her tiger as they approached her room. Selina opened the door and looked at her cub again. She liked to do what a lot of parents do, picking out traits her offspring inherited. The troublemaking? That was most definitely from Selina. The anger that seeps from her when she sees someone getting bullied at school? That's from Bruce. The sassy 'take no bullshit' attitude? That's from Selina as well. It's not something she bothered with at first, but it was something she picked up when talking with the other families, in particular, the Allens, the Kents, and the Constantines. It did help in cases like this where she could approach a situation using this stupid thing parents liked to do. This whole 'bottling up the pain' thing was something both of them had a habit of doing, but Bruce was more prone to it. He'd bottle shit up until she found broken trees in the forest that leads to the Batcave and deformed metal knuckles on Batman's gloves. It unnerved her to no end that the fact that he was punching down trees made her both concerned and frisky. It turned out he was angry over Tim taking a pretty bad beating on his watch. She seemed to be the only one that could coax him into sharing his pain, at least in one attempt. Perhaps she could do the same with Helena.  
They went into the room; sleeping on the floor was a large German shepherd guarding the cub as she slumbered. The dog had a blue collar with a big gold nametag, some scars on his legs, and a distinct white mark on the top of his head. Selina grabbed Helena under her arms and lifted her onto the bed.

"Come on, honey, tell-" Selina said to Helena before being interrupted by the dog growling. It was dark in the room, with only the moonlight shining through as a light source. The dog's growl was more of an immediate response to the voices and lack of visibility, rather than the voices themselves.

"It's okay, Ace, it's just me and Mommy," Helena squeaked.

Now reassured, Ace took a deep breath and went back to sleep. Selina was NEVER a dog person, she loved animals in general, but she's had nothing but bad experiences with dogs... but she has nothing but respect for Ace. He's affectionate, playful, smart, and fiercely protective of his family, Helena, in particular. Whenever there is a lack of humans around to watch over her, you can always call upon the Bat-Hound.

"As I was saying, you should tell me about it, Kitten. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," Selina told her, petting her hair. She’d do something similar with Bruce when he was upset about something. She’d wear one of those big, stupid, fluffy sweaters she got as gifts from Harley that she loathed and she’d pet his hair and hold his hands… eventually, those walls he put up to protect his shattered and frozen heart could come down so she could put it back together and give it warmth.

"In my dream... I was Robin," Helena said after a deep breath, "Something happened to Damian. He got hurt really bad, so I had to become Robin. I was Robin and I got to help you and Daddy... but one night, you went without us... and I found..." she said, trailing off as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You found what?" her mother asked with a frown, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I found you and Daddy... but you weren't there anymore... there was blood, and Daddy was crying... and I was so angry… I was so angry that when I woke up, I threw my pillow," Helena said, squeezing her tiger plushie tighter.

Selina grabbed Helena and hugged her, "I'm sorry, honey, but it was just a dream. Your father and I are super careful. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Helena sniffed, "Don’t go off without Daddy. Promise?"

"I promise," Selina responded.

Helena let go of her mother and sat back on the bed. She looked reassured, getting control of her breathing, but still looked a little concerned.

"Mommy, where's your boo-boo?" she asked.

Selina pointed to her right side, "Right here."

The cub got on her knees and kissed the area, then sat back on her bed, "boo-boos need kisses so they can feel better!" she told her mother. Selina smiled.

"Thank you, Kitten, I feel better already. Now try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay," Helena said, laying down on her side. Selina put the blanket over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Helena," she whispered, getting up and turning to leave.

Abruptly, Helena sat up, "Mommy, you forgot to give Ace a kiss!"

Her mother turned to her, chuckling and rolling her eyes. Helena crossed her arms and pouted. Selina rolled her eyes again and walked to the sleeping dog and knelt. She stroked his back in order not to alarm him again, then gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Ace licked her other hand gently. He recognized her smell, as well as her touch, and it made him happy. He took another deep breath and relaxed again, sputtering like a horse as Selina stood back up and turned to look at Helena: she had a groggy smile on her face, her head rested on her pillow. She walked to the door, exited the room, and gingerly closed the door.

Walking back down the large hallway, she thought about Bruce. He probably felt like an ass for hurting her, which could've been prevented if she were patient. Still, unfortunately, patience was something Selina sorely lacked when it came to her and Bruce's physicality. He was probably waiting for her so he could give her a nice cup of ‘I told you so, you lying sack’. She made it to their bedroom door, opening it and entering, closing it behind her and locking it.  
Bruce was sitting in the middle of the bed with the covers still over his lower body, he was applying aloe to his chest, as it started to itch from the scratches she gave him. Looking up at her, she got an irritated look.

"How is she?" Bruce asked, leaning back and putting the lotion on his nightstand.

"Just a bad dream. She's fine now, but I get the feeling that this'll require further attention. For now… let's try to enjoy the rest of our night," she said, before starting to unlace her robe.

Bruce took that as a sign that she was ready to go to bed, so he skootched to the other side of the bed and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on and standing up to pull them up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Selina purred, walking up to the bed and crawling on it toward him, dropping the robe in front of the bed as she got on it.

"Getting ready to go to sleep," he answered.

"But I'm not done with you yet," she replied, now in front of him, tracing a finger up and down his abdomen. He grabbed her wrist firmly as if this were 10 years prior, and she'd just robbed a high-end jewelry store, where she would trace her finger around that yellow oval and try to swoon him into letting her keep what she stole, and when that didn’t work, she ran like hell.

"You lied to me. I hurt you. We're done," Bruce told her sternly.

Selina sighed and knelt on the bed, resting her arms on his shoulders, crossing her wrists behind him, "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you, but you would never have agreed to this if you knew I was still on the mend. I thought I’d be fine… but I guess I was wrong."

The scowl that adorned Bruce's features softened. He found it hard to stay mad at her for lying, as he decided that the pain, as well as having to deal with Helena's bad dream, was penance enough.  
Selina inadvertently gave him a smirk. Watching the gears turning in those bright blue eyes was something she found adorable.

"Remember our honeymoon, Bat?" she whispered.

"Yes, of course," he whispered back.

"Remember when we made love by the fireplace?"

A small grin crept onto Bruce's face. "Yes."

"You were so sweet and gentle. Do it like that."

He looked into her eyes, "But, I could still-

"You won't," she assured, kissing his neck, "Come on, Bat. Make your kitty purr," she whispered, lifting her head up and looking at him with a yearning look in her eyes. That look convinced him.  
Bruce pulled his boxers back down as Selina got on her back, arching it in anticipation. He unlocked the drawer with his fingerprint and produced a fresh prophylactic, then got on the bed and grabbed her panties, pulling them off, then after sitting her up and giving her the foil, he tangled his fingers in her curly hair as he kissed her. A few purrs escaped her throat of their own accord as he massaged her head and licked her tongue. One of those magical hands ran down her neck, then to her back. He managed to unhook the bra with his one hand, pulling it down her shoulders as she rolled the condom over his penis.  
The bra was thrown to the side; Bruce laid her down and got on top of her, his rough skin, along with the scattered scar tissue, caused goosebumps to cover Selina's. She impatiently reached between them and guided him in, feeling every inch stimulate her nerves, purrs turned into moans as he started to love her at a slow pace, her hands caressed his tense and muscular back, kissing and nibbling his shoulder, while his own hands were on the bed as he kissed her neck, running one down her side gently, traveling down to her rear and grabbed a large chunk of flesh, kneading it with his fingers.  
As he wanted to be able to stimulate her further, Bruce grabbed her right leg, kissed her knee, and turned it over, resting it on her other leg. Still inside of her, he lied down behind her and slipped his arm under her neck, cuddling her shoulders. His free hand was on her hip, which he ran between her legs as he resumed loving her, stimulating her clitoris with his fingers. Her moans got louder as he rubbed her, her hand grabbed his, intertwining their fingers, her left hand pulled at the sheets. Selina shivered as the hand between her thighs ran up to her stomach, then to her breast. A paw was eventually placed on Bruce's hip, indicating she wanted to change positions. He let go of her and lied on his back. She sat up, knelt, and mounted him, leading him back inside of her, then grabbed his muscular shoulders and sat him up, crossing her legs behind him and wrapping her arms around him as he began massaging her ass and back. They shared another kiss before beginning again, embracing each other as Selina began thrusting. A small hand ran through Bruce's sweaty hair, the other held him close. Lips started to trace kisses along her neck and breast, with moans escaping from them as Selina continued the pleasure, moaning louder and louder.  
Feeling her arms and legs start to tense up, as well as feeling his own climax approaching, Bruce knelt, lifting her in his arms, and laid her on her back. The arms around him relaxed and fell on to the bed, Bruce grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers, getting a sultry purr in response, resuming the pleasure. As he continued, Bruce felt the hands he was holding tense up, the moans escaping her lips as they kissed kept breaking. Her husband's moans, his body on top of her, and the smell of sweat were all getting her off immensely. Selina slipped her hands out from under Bruce's and went onto his back as her legs began to tremble and her toes curled, accidentally digging her fingernails into his skin a little. Her voice stifled, her back arched, then crunched her abdomen, then came a loud, pleasured yell, then several moans. She trembled uncontrollably, stimulating Bruce's own orgasm, he groaned, feeling his member strain, numbness in his legs and his mind going completely blank for a minute.  
Selina's trembling calmed as she kissed his shoulder, then pressed her forehead against it as he got a hold of his senses. He kissed her neck, then raised himself with his arms, looking into his wife's eyes: she had a blissful, satisfied expression, her cheeks were flushed. That expression of immense satisfaction made him bite his lip and smile. Their foreheads touched as he slipped himself out of her, as he did this, a little growl escaped his lips, the curled fingers on his back tensing slightly. Trying to lay on his side, he tried to lift himself off of her, but his arms collapsed, his head plopping on her upper abdomen, just below her breasts.

"I take wearing you out like that as a compliment," she laughed, petting his moist hair.

"You would pervert," Bruce said with a smile. She laughed again. Between the two of them, Selina always was the devious one.

Once again, Bruce tried getting off Selina, this time succeeding, making it to the sheet on Selina's left side unhindered. He pulled off the used condom and threw it in the garbage next to the nightstand, lying his head back on the pillow. After a deep breath, the husband ran a hand down his wife's stomach, down between her thighs and started petting her gently, a purr emitted from her throat in response.  
As she was properly satisfied, the Lioness, grabbed the Bat's hand and put it over her breast, kissing him again. As they shared another slow, sensual kiss, a thought wormed its way into Selina's head, something she knew Bruce would want to hear. 

"I'm glad we can still do this," she told him, looking into those pools of bright blue. They made her think of a calming ocean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just..." she said, turning on her side, "we've been married for 7 years now. We're heroes. Philanthropists. Parents... most couples lose interest in each other at this point. Life gets in between them... and we still do this and it's wonderful every time."

A warm smile crept onto her husband's face; he caressed her arm. "Well... as you know, I never wanted any of this when I was younger. All I wanted was vengeance. It's all I needed... you're the only person to ever make me want a life beyond Batman. You're the only person I've ever been this stupidly in love with, Selina. We would have never gotten this far otherwise. I… I sort of had the same thought, especially after Helena, but we’ve survived. We’ve survived because of our bond. I’m satisfied with the notion that our bond is unbreakable."

She didn't know what to say, which was a first for Selina Wayne, her sharp wit has earned as many enemies as it did friends. Not knowing what to say or how to say it is something Bruce was more familiar with. Her blank expression got a little chuckle out of him.

"Did I fry something?" he asked, booping her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled, then opened them and gave him a naughty grin.

"No, jackass, I just... I love you," she told him, kissing him one last time before, sitting up, grabbing the sheet from the foot of the bed and pulling it over them and turning on her other side.  
Bruce yawned and got close to her, laying a muscular arm over her narrow waist, his hand settling next to hers. Selina smiled as she saw their rings together. They're not just wedding rings, they never were, they're symbols, not unlike Batman and Catwoman. They're symbols of all the pain, crying, and screaming, as well as the trust and eternal love it took for them to get here.

And to think it all started when she robbed that boat... the then thief was bound to run into the then vengeful vigilante. It could have been on a street where he could’ve been in some useless disguise, or it could’ve been a museum… or even in some alternate reality, she could’ve known who he was all along: Instead of losing her parents when she was young, she could have never known her parents and been thrown around from orphanage to orphanage… and the memory of meeting Bruce would be lost to time, time she’d give up for a friend, who in the end, didn’t deserve her kindness… and he’d be there to save her. They could have a marriage that they kept between themselves. That would be a strange twist of fate.

Strange indeed.


End file.
